The Brothers of the Night
Brothers of the Night Created during the Covenant Crusades by Warlord Maximus, these super-commandos are the pinnacles of the Spartan Programme. They are under the service of the Empire, and are the personal elite of Warlord Maximus. Armed with the latest human and xenos tech, and clad in customized Spartan armour, these commandos have never failed a mission that entire regiments have not been able to complete. The nine of them each have a specialised area, and under their leader, Echo, they are an unstoppable force of nature. Often they are hired to protect important senators, or to take out enemy targets. However, they are mostly used to fight their counterparts, the White Hand. The White Hand are the only beings that have defeated the Brothers of the Night, having been made from the same genetic materiäl. They remain, to this day, the Brothers’ sworn enemies. Echo, Squad Leader Echo is the team leader and specialises in concentrated firepower. He leads all of his teammates into battle, and is the one who coordinates the firepower and tactics of the squad. Clad in Web Pattern Mjolnir Mark VI Class Armour with Evade, and wielding a modified MA5K Carbine designed to shoot Plasma rounds and to increase accuracy, and a Boltshot. Impact, Weapons Expert Impact is the weapons expert of the team. He is the one who designs the abstract weapons that the Brothers of the Night use, and is also flexible with using every one of them He is famous for the death of an entire attack force of Elites, only using a Boltshot. Clad in Raptor Pattern Mjolnir Mark V Armour with Hardlight Shield, and wielding two Boltshots and an Assault Carbine. Sharp, Master Sniper Sharp is the long-range specialist in the squad, and is most potent when wielding his customised Sniper Rifle, which is a mix of a UNSC Sniper Rifle and a Forerunner Binary Rifle, which together is modified to shoot ceramite crystalline bullets, which shatter on impact and deliver maximum damage, and to maximise firing rate. Clad in Pulse Pattern Mjolnir Deadeye Armour with Active Camo and equipped with his customised Sniper Rifle and Boltshot. Tesseract, Close Combat Specialist Tesseract is the close-combat specialist of the squad. He is powerful in all forms of martial arts, is an amazing acrobat, and is armed with combat knives and other arcane weapons, such as a darksaber. Clad in a tattered black cloak which covers his Mottled Black Mjolnir Venator Amour with Thruster Pack, which is modified to weigh very light, to absorb impact, and armed with an array of close combat weapons, and jet boosters on his boots. Horus, Battle Mage Horus is the magic user in the squad, and is second in command. Clothed in Warlock Armour and wearing a black magically-reinforced bodysuit to protect him and amplify his powers, Horus is fluent in the language of magic, a deadly necromancer, a potent Elemental, a powerful energy-thrower, and possibly his greatest power, a kineticist, which lets him turn movement into energy, which he can store for later, and turn into pure strength. This has led to him ripping tanks apart, or punching through a thick wall of admantium. Taking all of his powers into account, he alone is worth an entire army. Heavy, Weapons Specialist Heavy is the firepower of the squad. Heavy specialises in cutting down the enemy with a literal wall of bullets. Clad in Reinforced armour, and wielding a SAW, a M3063 Automated Heavy Machine Gun and a Boltshot. Dusk, Pathfinder Along with Colt, Dusk is the pathfinder of the squad. He scouts ahead of the squad when hunting, and is, along with Colt, trained to perfection. Dusk is a master of hit-and-run warfare, this being his speciality. Clad in Camo Mjolnir E.O.D Amour with Promethean Vision and wielding a Battle Rifle, Pulse Grenades, and a Boltshot. Colt, Pathfinder Along with Dusk, Colt is the pathfinder of the squad. He scouts ahead of the squad when hunting. Colt, unlike Dusk, specialises in ranged hit-and-run warfare, and therefore prefers more flexible armour and more ranged weapons. Clad in Camo Mjolnir Infiltrator Armour with Promethean Vision and wielding a DMR, Pulse Grenades, and a Boltshot. Hades, Engineer Hades is the Engineer of the squad. He can pilot and repair any vehicle known to man, and is a creator of arcane powerups and boosts. He is responsible for all of the boosts the squad possesses. His Preferred Vehicle is the Pelican. Clad in his custom Storm Pattern Mjolnir Gungnir Armour, which has Thruster Pack, Jet Pack, Promethean Vision, Active Camo, Evade, and Increased Strength. Kronos, Monster Hunter Kronos is the one in the squad who specialises in hunting monsters. When assigned to such a duty, Kronos leads the squad. Kronos prefers outlandish weapons that are mostly enchanted, or that have silver bullets to kill in one shot. His favourite weapon is his customized Light Rifle, which is modified to shoot silver bullets at a higher firing rate. Clad in Mottled Dark Blue Pattern Mjolnir Enforcer Armour with Hardlight Shield and wielding his customized Light Rifle, a Shotgun, a Boltshot and Plasma Grenades. The Brothers of the Night are, when they are not away on a mission, in charge of the training of future Spartans. They teach the future Spartans in warfare, and create complex simulations in which they pit fellow Spartans against each other. For the first twenty years of their lives, the young Spartans are pushed over their limits, and are chipped away of their humanity traits – weakness, hunger, fear, and love. This leads them to be the heartless super soldiers that protect humanity from the Xenos threat. However, there have been many failed attempts to create Spartans in a different way. These Spartans went rogue, and instead of protecting the Empire, attacked it. They gave their souls to the Ruinous Powers, therefore being cursed with eternal damnation in return for more powers. These so called “Death Marines” sometimes throw in their lot with the Covenant, and have multiplied in number over the decades. The first of them became the White Hand, the only force which is equal with the Brothers of the Night, the most powerful of Spartans.